Downfall
by CrAcKshipper8
Summary: What would you do if your rival made you relive the worst day of life? BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE he made it a thousand times worst. Now what would you do if you were treated like a child and used as a guard dog? I would leave and not look back too. I need criticism, ship is undecided please vote, Smarter Natsu he shouldn't be as stupid as he is in the series I mean...c'mon Hiro.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first story and I hope that I can be a good writer such as digemsmack who has always made my day with an update. If there are mistakes forgive me I am on mobile and don't really know what I'm doing. Please review whether it's good or bad I need the feedback and it will help me grow and give the readers something to look forward to. Also for the sake of this story the Daphne arc happened after the edolas incident but before the Tenrou arc.

Chapter 1: Trade Mistakes (I'm a probably use song titles for my story titles)

"Why am in this stupid machine",thought our resident fire breather as he was currently being drained of his magic.

It has been a few days since the end of the whole nirvana ordeal and things were going back to normal. Until Gray had a great idea. Gray's idea was to hand Natsu over to a psycho dragon obsessed women to help him remember a promise he made when he was young.

Let's start at the very beginning. Here we see a 11 year old Natsu Dragneel wearing a pair of yellow knee length shorts, red long sleeved shirt, and of course his trademark white scaly scarf that Igneel gave him. He is currently in an abandoned village which seems to be at the bottom of a canyon (I'm sorry I don't really remember this arc). While he is looking through some red worn clay pots he suddenly hears a voice.

"Hello there young one",said an elderly voice not to far from Natsu's left.

"Who's there?! Why can't I smell you?!",said a startled Natsu since his nose didn't sense anyone him.

"It's okay I don't want to hurt you. I'm on the wall to your left", said a voice with a regal tone.

When Natsu looked up and to his left all he saw was what he thinks was a man's shadow. Suddenly multiple shadows began to appear on the buildings around him. Not knowing what to expect he got into a fighting stance and decided to inspect his surroundings. When he looked around he saw about 20-30 shadows of different sizes and shapes. Some shadows looked like children, some like adults, and some even looked like elderly people.

Not knowing what else to do Natsu decided to ask these shadows what they wanted.

"Who are you and what do you want", Natsu asked calmly as to not aggravate these unknown beings.

The lead shadow who under closer inspection seems to be wearing a top hat and holding a cane."We don't want to hurt you we seek your help", he said.

Natsu slightly let his guard down but still kept his guard up." What do you need my help with?", asked the son of igneel curiously.

The shadow man with the top hat went on to tell Natsu about how Daphne cursed the village for not believing that she saw a dragon when she was young. At this piece of information Natsu felt a bit sympathetic because he knew how awful it feels to tell someone of something that you KNEW was real only to be mocked and called a lier, much like what happened when he used to ask around for a big red dragon named Igneel.

"How long has your village been this way?",asked Natsu with a slight tilt of his head.

"We have suffered as shadows for what has seemed to be forever it is hard to tell time when all you can do everyday is wait for the sun to set",replied a voice that seemed to belong to an elderly woman.

As this information processed in Natsu voice his determination to free these people bore fruit as well. "I promise that I will free your village and it's people" replied Natsu with a look of determination in his eyes. The conviction in his voice also helped to flare hope into the people of this shadow village. The flare revived the very hope that faded as the days passed by the helpless villagers.

The man in the top hat seemed a bit hesitant to take Natsu's words to heart because he had heard this promise many times before but, no one has ever completed their promise."Are you sure that you will be able to keep the promise that you are making here today young one", asked the shadow to the slayer.

As a dragonslayer Natsu took slight offense to the shadows doubt but he could relate to their feeling of caution about waiting for someone to return only to be disappointed. This only helped fuel the slayers determination to help this village, "I'll promise you as a dragonslayer that I will return to help you guys", said Natsu with his trademark toothy grin.

This helped to ease the shadow man's doubt because this boy seemed to have something about him that made you believe in him.

Unknown to the salmon haired boy Gray had followed him on his mission to make sure his rival didn't mess it up too much. Gray also happened to ease drop and hear the promise made from the son of Igneel to the shadow village.

Present time

"This remains me of edolas all over again", thought the slayer to himself. From his position in the belly of the beast quite literally he was currently located in the giant mechanical dragon's stomach. The beasts belly also happens to be the source of the slayers greatest pain. Unlike edolas where his energy was being sucked and stored he was currently being used as a battery. The pain he was feeling now is nothing compared to what he felt in edolas. In edolas it felt like he was being pricked by needles everywhere on his body at once repeatedly, while the pain he felt now was soul crushing. This is what he assumed dying was like slowly he was starting to lose conciousness, until he heard a voice from outside his steel prison.

Outside the steel prison

Currently we see all of fairy tail excluding Master Makarov and Gray as they were having a discussion in the guild hall. "Natsu!",exclaimed the mighty Erza Scarlet who is currently in her Black Wing armor trying to deal damage to the slayer fueled contraption. The Titania had a great idea that she knew the others would catch on to her play so she began with her plan.

"Natsu how could you be contained by this fake dragon I thought that you were stronger than that", yelled Erza in a disappointed tone. When Titania's words registered with the rest of the guild the guild decided to assist her.

"Yeah Natsu maybe I should call Gray to come save you he was always stronger than you", hollered Lucy while sounding a bit ashamed of him.

"Aye sir I can't believe that my dad is such a loser", said Happy while adding faux(fake) tears.

"Natsu isn't a man" , "Maybe I should look up to Gajeel from now on" , "Guess we know who the strongest dragonslayer is now" and other comments like these were thrown around for the imprisoned Salamander to hear.

Inside the abomination

At hearing the words that his friends were saying Natsu was beginning to become bitter and angry. When Lucy said that gray should save him though he became bitter and couldn't help but to think this was all Gray's fault. "Gray is the one who went to this crazy chick anyway it's his fault I'm in here , I'll be damped if that traitor saves me",thought Natsu bitterly as he was furious and was seriously contemplating whether or not to kill his riv...the traitor after all of this is over. As Natsu anger grew so did his magic power his power caused the giant mecha to overload and to explode revealing the pissed slayer. Natsu slowly exited the wanna be dragon's chest with his hair shadowing his eyes and his magical pressure fluxing around him in the form of flickering flames.

Natsu's P.O.V

As I exited the hell hole that Gray put me into I started to scan the members present ignoring all the cheering and calls of joy. Right now I couldn't care less about the party and happy faces all I was looking for at the moment was the man who caused me to relive the worst day of my life only worst. Yes the edolas incident hurt me a lot more than Igneel's disappearance because I thought that I was going to lose the last of Igneel that I had, his magic. As I walked up to Erza I tried to keep my magic from lashing out too much but it was a tougher than I could imagine.

Third Person P.O.V

As Natsu walked over to his guild mates they could feel something was wrong either the slayer which was quickly proven by how the slayer wasn't celebrating with them. With a bit of caution Erza approached to out of character fireball.

"Natsu what's wrong are you hurt", asked the Titania sceptically not believing that anything can bring the hyperactive and boisterous slayer down. Natsu just stayed silent scanning the crowd. At the lack of response Erza wasn't pleased and when Erza isn't happy bones crack and children are scarred. When Erza was about to give Natsu his punishment Natsu decided to ask for the person that he was looking for.

"Hey Erza"

"What Natsu?"

"Where's Gray?"

I know that this doesn't have much to it yet but if you could drop a review it would be great I don't care that it's negative as long as you tell me what's wrong like if I need to assist more detail somewhere or should explain something more. I don't know how to open a poll yet so I will ask for votes in your review. So the choices for Natsu's mate(s) if enough people vote or popular demand:

Yukino

Kagura

Meredy

Ultear

OC

Aries

Or any other ships you might want in the end I'll make the choice to see what kind of story this will be because I have a lot of ideas and am very excited to write my first story. I will not abandon this story and will try to update at least every two weeks probably quicker but I want to give myself breathing room anyways please review and vote which girl you want to be with Natsu and check out digemsmack of you haven't yet all his stories are amazing but I highly recommend Dragneel a Fairy No More and Master Dragneel


	2. Chp2 New Perspective

_Here goes chapter two thank you to Mar Roxas and to dragneel harem for the review a I really appreciate it and it seems that yukino is in at least. As for the full blown harem list dragneel harem gave me I don't think I ready for a harem that big at most I'll make a typical harem with 3 girls at most if you could give me two of those that would be fantastic. Also I'm really sorry to the third follower of this story I forgot to star the email and it was lost so very sorry but thanks for following. Now onto the story!_

 _I don't own any of fairy tail or else there wouldn't be sooo much friendship power_

 _Chapter 2: New perspective_

Third person P.O.V

"Hey Erza?", asked Fairy Tail's Salamander

"Yes Natsu", replied the mighty titania.

"Where's Gray?",he asked in an unusually calm voice.

"Natsu are you okay do you need me to get Wendy to look at you", she asked concerned at the absence of his usual cheery tone.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just looking for Gray", he said in a dismissively.

When Erza was about to reply Natsu cut her off ," never mind I found him". He said with a slight growl. With that the fire dragon slayer walked off to the direction of the Fairy Tail Guildhall. He could smell the scent of dry ice and snow which he knew belonged to his rival. On his short walk to the Guildhall Natsu passed by some damaged buildings and ignored all the people who asked him if he was OK. He was internally livid with his "friend" and "rival" and how much pain he put him through.

Fairy Tail's salamander is known for his cheerfulness and the lengths he would go to to protect his family. But what happens when the family that you will protect with your life put you through hell? Do you get them back? Or do you act like it never happened? These were a few of the thoughts flying around in the fire dragon slayer's head.

He was so lost in thought that Natsu didn't even notice that he arrived at the mostly intact guildhall.

 _Natsu's P.o.v_

When I finally got to the guildhall I noticed that mostly everyone was back partying and enjoying themselves already. " _Do they even care that Gray hurt me?" , I thought bitterly. The stripper literally caused this whole mess and no one bats an eye but , if I start a guild brawl everyone loses their minds. As I made my way through the guildhall I noticed I was getting some odd looks from team shadow gear , the strauss siblings , and by my surrogate son happy. I'm happy that happy was buying fish in Hargeon I would hate for him to see me in that much pain._

 _As I finished this thought I saw my target talking to Gramps with a smile on his face this only made me angrier. How dare he be happy when he wronged me. That's when my anger took over and I slugged him "_ _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"._

 _Third Person p.o.v_

As soon as the increase of magic was felt in the room everyone turned to see Natsu punch Gray in the face in front of the Master no less! This got a few laughs from the guild members until they noticed Natsu go for another punch while Gray was pulling himself from the wall, this didn't look like a friendly fight.

"Natsu what is the meaning of this!", boomed the voice of Fairy Tails third master Master Makarov(he looks the same as before the Tenrou arc).

"This asshole just put me through the worst pain in my life!" , growled an enraged Natsu this was further emphasized by the flames that started to cover the fire dragon slayer showing that he meant business.

At this revelation most of the guild had shocked expressions knowing of the fights the salamander was known for and knowing the injuries he received but for him to call it the worst pain of his life seemed unreal. Natsu has always been unstoppable and always got back up for something to make him this angry it must have been soul crushing.

"What?" , asked a confused Makarov. This piece of a shit basically put me through the horrible experience I had in Edolas with Wendy only 1,000 times worse. At this revelation you could see question marks floating over most of the Fairy Tail guild members but, on a select few you could see shock and extreme anger towards the ice make mage written on their faces. These select few were The Strauss siblings , Happy, and the other 2 slayers of Fairy Tail. (Laxus is still expelled right now)

"What do you mean Natsu?", demanded Master Makarov

"What I mean Makarov" , Natsu all but ground out , "Is that my former rival just wronged me in the worst way possible!" , said Natsu as his voice rose towards the end.

"My "rival" and "friend" just made me go through my magic getting ducked out of me which hurts like a BITCH and now he has the guts to pretend like it never happened!" , he yelled furiously.

At this most of the guild members that were confused a few seconds ago were throwing pointed glares at the fire dragon slayer for treating his friend this way. While the few who knew of his pain seemed to be burning a hole through the ice mage's skull.

"Okay then Natsu he hurt you but this isn't the way to go about it!" , yelled Master Makarov using his booming guild master voice.

"How should I go about then do I actually have to die for someone to care while I felt like I was losing Igneel's greatest gift the magic he gave me. You were all just watching and now that I'm out does anyone care what the pole dancer did to me. I'll answer your question NO! Here he is laughing and enjoying himself with everyone well, news flash I have feelings too I'm not just a tool to be used and thrown away. I feel pain and I feel anger and right now I feel like I don't know what to do with myself." , Natsu said in a fed up tone.

"Natsu you're being unreasonable we've never seen you as a tool" , objected Erza before the Master could reply.

"Are you sure because I don't exactly know the rules to being betrayed do you?" , asked Natsu sarcastically.

"Natsu I was trying to help you remember the promise you made so long ago. I didn't know that it would hurt you so much you should be thanking me we all know that to you actions speak louder than words." Said Gray speaking for the first time since he was socked in the mouth.

"That's the problem you never think about how I feel. I'm done with it everyone just needs me when our lives are on the line but other than that I'm reckless , an idiot, and whatever else you guys call me when you think I can't hear you." , ranted Natsu while slowly releasing his magic pressure that also caused the temperature in the room rise.

Most of the guild was left shocked that the slayer heard everything that they've called him over the years Mavis knows all the things he has been called over the 7 years that Natsu has been in Fairy Tail. This left the guild feeling guilty realising how the slayers feelings has never been put into consideration.

"Okay Natsu what do you want us to do now?" Asked Master. " The past is something that can not be changed what do you expect from us?"

" I don't expect anything from you people anymore", said Natsu in a less than cheery voice.

"What do you mean Natsu?" , asked Erza getting fed up with Natsu's vague statements.

"Yeah flame brain start making sense!" , hollered Gray at his idiotic friend.

"What I mean Gray is that I don't to be somewhere where I'm just a guard dog." , Natsu all but ground out.

"Natsu you're not a guard dog your our friend!" , yelled out an outraged Erza. Not believing what was coming out of her friends mouth.

"Natsu I have to agree with Erza you are member of this guild which also makes you a member of our family" said Makarov with a smile hoping to calm down the currently furious son of Igneel.

"Oh really?" Asked Natsu in an unbelieving voice." Last time I checked family helps each other they don't make each other relieve their nightmares!" Said Natsu as his voice had a slight quiver at the end.

"Gray was in the wrong we know this and he will be punished by the Guild Master not a guild member." Stated Makarov in a stern tone that could even freeze the mighty Erza in her tracks.

At this point Gray decided to try and fight his rival to end this argument before it escalated. (A/N this will go great *eye roll*) " I don't see what I did wrong Master I mean a Fairy Tail mage never forgets a promise flame brain obviously hit his head too hard doing something idiotic." , said Gray in a way people would describe as lazy and bored.

This was the tipping point for Natsu he's taken a lot of shit over his years as a Fairy Tail mage from name calling to the world making him believe he lost his best friend. But this was too much even for him. It was time something was done... something unforgettable.

 _I'm sorry that I took so long if there are any mistakes I really apologize and would appreciate a review so that I can fix something if it's wrong. I sort of rushed this so it's not my best...yeah sorry again. This story will not be abandoned no matter what and would really appreciate if you could bare with me.(I was having issues with my girlfriend she can be confusing sometimes)_

 _Harem list(3 slots available):_

 _Yukino - 2 votes_

 _That's it for now I need dragneel harem to chose two more from his list sorry I can't have them all. Please vote for the girls you want to be with Natsu in this story (3 votes a person)(different girls please) BTW thank you to my newest follower Trason9. P.s does anyone listen to Pierce the Veil because I love the new album Misadventures if you like rock music you should check it out see ya next time readers! (I'll try to not take so long)_


	3. Chapter 3:kaleidoscope

_**A/N I'm happy to say that I made my first on time update. I gave myself two weeks and am making my first on time update. I have to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews I got and have counted the votes. It seems that there is a bit of competition for the top three girls. I was actually surprised to see Minerva up so high in the polls. The voting results will be at the end of this chapter. And for future reference how would you guys feel about a harem made up of 4 girls instead of 3? Now please leave your opinion in a review now onto the story.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Kaleidoscope**_

This was the tipping point for Natsu he's taken a lot of shit over his years as a Fairy Tail mage from name calling to the world making him believe he lost his best friend. But this was too much even for him. It was time something was done... something unforgettable.

So here we are with our fuming fire dragon slayer...ironic isn't it. Through his inner turmoil our slayer was still able to see the silver lining in this situation. He will no longer have to worry about their safety, while he hopes that they actually care about his. He will no longer have to go through the wringer to make them happy when they are down, while they neglect his sadness. He will no longer have long nights worrying about how to protect everyone. If he's strong enough to stop the next catastrophe that strikes Fairy Tail. He won't have to give pieces of his broken heart to another who doesn't care about him. Because he won't be there at Fairy Tail anymore.

With a deep sigh and the emptiness that's been with him for a while now he has finally realised that he can't stay here. They honestly don't care , if he's going to die it should be for something or someone who appreciates him, somewhere he can consider home. I guess he was just deluding himself.

" You guys know what it is my fault.",said Natsu trying to sound calm.

 _" I'll give them this last simple test to see if I really leave", said Natsu trying to convince himself to stay. After all this is all he's ever known_.

"Great ash for brains now we can... PARTY!", Yelled Gray at the top of his lungs.

" _If 7 people ask me if I'm alright after being in that dragon I'll stay if not ….well I guess Fairy Tail is going to lose its heart",thought Natsu sadly._

 _ **3 hours of partying later around 11p.m**_

 _"I can't believe it three hours and only Wendy, Gajeel, Levy , Kinana, and surprisingly Cana asked me if I was okay about being in the dragon. Making it five out of 7(I'm not counting the exceeds because they aren't humans). Cana asking was a nice surprise even though her words were slurred and I'm pretty sure she was hammered". Thought Natsu happy to see that some people care,but still disappointed with the truth._

Here we see Natsu at the bar where he has been sitting for the past 3 hours. If he was being honest he was repulsed by how people happily greeted Gray and called him manly for "helping" him with remembering his promise.

It was close to midnight now. As he looks at the calender across from him behind the wooden counter he realizes that today is July 6. That in a few short minutes... he let's loose a hollow chuckle while ordering a bottle of Fire Whiskey from Kinana. Look at that the world loves to fuck with him doesnt it. He's gonna leave the guild the same day his dragon left him. This has to be some kind of nightmare. But no... the evidence was right in front of him just as it has been for all of these years.

A Natsu takes a big gulp of his whiskey he decides to call it a night he has to break the news to Happy at home. We'll looks like we're 2 short leave it to Fairy Tail to fail a simple test.

"Guys I think I'm a call it a night!", hollered Natsu while waving over Happy. As Happy hovered over to where Natsu was you could hear the resouding wave of goodnights and see you tomorrow...if only they knew. Just as our duo was about to leave we see someone who doesn't interact with our salmon haired slayer very often walk up to him. Usually Juvia liked to stick around our Fire Dragon slayer's icey counterpart.

"Natsu-san are you okay?", asked Juvia.

"uh...yeah I'm fine how about you?", asked Natsu a bit sheepishly not used to being around the rain woman. It's not that he didn't like her to the contrary she was actually one of the people who the slayer liked. She didn't hit him and legitimately cared for the slayer occasionally asking about his well being.

" Juvia is fine but has never been inside of a mechanical dragon. Juvia would assume that it was painful, so she wants to know if you're REALLY okay.", said Juvia becoming a bit more forceful towards the end.

" Yeah Juvia you know me I'm durable I don't have a single injury.", he said while giving her a fake smile.

" OK then...Juvia will let you get home, if you ever need Juvia she's here", she said with giving him one of her rare smiles.

And with that Juvia watched Natsu leave the Fairy Tail guildhall, unknowingly for the last time.

Juvia wasn't necessarily the most social person in the guild but she did know sadness and loneliness. She could see that Natsu was in pain pain. She tried to help however she could, occasionally asking if he was fine and sometimes baking him something when she saw him sadder then usual. Juvia tried to talk about this with the master and a few other guild mates but, they just waved it off saying it was nothing. Now as Natsu walks past Juvia and towards his home she could have sworn that she heard his heart break.

"The moonlight looks nice today doesn't doesn't it Natsu", said Happy not liking his partners silence.

Natsu didn't even register what Happy said because he was trapped in his thoughts. Before Natsu knew it he was at his shack.

We'll there's no denying it now it's time to start a new.",mumbled the slayer to himself.

Walking into his shack with Happy right behind him Natsu shuts the door and turns on his heel to face his furry companion, best friend, and son. " Happy", called out the slayer.

"Yesh Nashew", asked the blue feline with a salmon in his mouth. Happy flew out of the kitchen with another for Natsu between his paws. "Nashew I rouh ou a ish", sad the little blue cat happily.

"Thanks little buddy can we sit down on the couch I have something important that I need to talk to you about.", said Natsu calmly.

"Okay I have something important to tell you too", said a painfully oblivious Happy.

"Happy I I want you to listen to me closely ok. This isn't a joke and just know that this isn't your fault. I'm being serious when I say that ...I'm leaving Fairy Tail." said Natsu with a sigh andtrying to sound sure of his decision. It's a hard pill to swallow.

*Plop* was the sound of Happy's half eaten fish hitting the floor. "Wha-what are you saying Natsu? Did you hit your head?", asked a shocked Happy never thinking that he'd hear those words co.e from the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I wish I was little buddy but...people at the guild don't care about me. I can't keep living like this. Today Gray put me through pain that made me want to just give up. What does the guild do? Nothing they throw a party and praise him. I just can't anymore.", said Natsu sounding like he thought long and hard about this accepted wasn't just being impulsive.

"Natsu that's not true you know that they do care about you you're family", said Happy sounding like it was a fact of life.

"Happy. Look me in the eyes", said Natsu. While grabbing the sides of Happy's head with his hands and making Happy look at him.

"They don't care. I'm a shield to them. I protect them from danger but when I'm cracking from the pressure no one cares. When I'm not needed I'm insulted and I'm never set as at priority. I'm done with it. I'm leaving and I need to know if you're coming with me.", said Natsu firmly.

" I'm sorry Natsu but… I can't", wailed happy.

This came as a shock to the Son of Igneel. Natsu thought that his own son would at least stick by his side. Life is merci…

"I can't because I'm going to be a father", sobbed out Happy.

This immediately stopped Natsu's train of thoughts did Happy just say he was going to be a father.

"Happy what do you mean you're going to to be a father?",asked Natsu.

"Me and Carla have been dating since the edolas thing and she told me she was pregnant. That's why I can't go with you", said Happy sadly.

" I understand buddy I'm so happy for you you're going to have have a family.", said Natsu elated that at least one good thing came from today.

"Yeah, do you know what that means if I have kids?, said Happy with a Cheshire cat grin trying to lighten the mood.

"That my little boy is a man now"?,said Natsu proud of his answer and trying to cherish the last time he'll see his son in a while.

"No, it means that you're gonna be a GRANDPA", said Happy cheerily.

That's when it dawned on him, hit him like Igneel's tail. He was gonna be a grandpa. Natsu hasn't felt this happy since well, since Happy hatched.

"That's great buddy I'm going to have to come visit you when the babies are born.", said Natsu with a sincere smile that seems brighter then the moon at night. Do you want to help me pack?, said Natsu emotionlessly.

"Sure in the morning today we're going to sleep you can leave in the morning", said Happy with tears in his eyes. Knowing that his best friend will, visit he will care, but happy will still miss him. Wanting to stay with Natsu for just a few more hours.

"Ok buddy I can stay the night",said Natsu knowing the pain of being separated from your father.

With this final thought both the dragon and the cat slumbered the night away dreaming of a better tomorrow.

 _ **A/N Hey there guys thanks for finishing the chapter I realized that I'm not on time anymore but I tried to make a longer chapter which I did this id's the longest one yet. I apologies for how slow this is going and for the drama please give me your thought should I go quicker? Should I put less drama? BTW what what did you guys think about Carla being pregnant I just thought about it while writing about doing thought it it would be cool to add in the story, so much potential. I would also like to thank my new followers and favoriters. I appreciate all of you. The poll votes were amazing I loved all the feedback. Also I have a question regarding the chapter titles would you guys rather have me put the artist or us play a guess artist game? I just wanna do something fun in between chapters. Winner can get idk give me some suggestions idk what you guys want. P.s would you guys prefer the song lyrics to connect to the chapter or the song title?**_

 _ **Here's the how the Harem polls are going right now:**_

 _ **Yukino - 7**_

 _ **Ultear - 6**_

 _ **Minerva - 3**_

 _ **Meredy - 3**_

 _ **Kagura - 3**_

 _ **Sherry - 1**_

 _ **Jenny - 1**_

 _ **Aries - 1**_

 _ **Hisui - 1**_

 _ **That third place can go to anyone only time will tell. Until next time crackshipper setting sail…...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bulletproof Love

A/N: I have to say that I am happy to see all of the review a that I got last chapter the feedback was great. Man were the harem votes a tight race. I was honestly surprised to see how much support some characters received. I have to say that since I have to start building a story line that Yukino IS IN THE HAREM I'm happy that she made it. She was a personal favorite to make it into the harem.I know this might be sudden but I need to start building bridges. From here on out after the next two chapters the girl with the most votes will be added. I also have a great way to fix the entire age issue that I haven't seen done yet. I am very hyped for that twist. This means that any other age issue can also be resolved. Let's play a guessing game here. Whoever can guess how I am going to fix the age issue will get the honor of picking the 4th and final harem member!(If no one guesses correctly we'll just go to the girl with the most votes)That seems fun let's do that. I am also proud and feel certified as an author know that Doom Marine 52 has talked smack about my story . I have to say...his insults were weak honestly my love interest has said worse to me ;-;. I am excited for this chapter and have to thank all of you for the support that you've given me. On to the story...and I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the other corporations and related stuff.

Chapter 4: Bulletproof Love

" I guess I can stay the night buddy", said Natsu knowing the pain of being separated from your father.

With this final thought the dragon and the cat slumbered dreaming of a better tomorrow.

The night was uneventful to say the least. There were no nightmares no dream just ...well nothing really. When Natsu awoke it was still a bit dark with the first morning rays seeping through his faux wooden blinds.

Natsu rubbed the sleep from his eyes and let out a loud yawn while stretching. He slowly raised his arms over his head and intertwined his fingers. Then he reached as high as he could and was satisfied to feel the small krinks leave his weary body. " I might as well wake Happy and pack my things before people come looking for me. If they even bother.", he thought out loud.

"Happy", Natsu whispered softly into his companion's ear.

Slowly but surely the feline stirred and soon was back in the land of the living. "Ne Natsu what time is it?", asked the groggy cat.

"It's time for me to pack buddy I have to leave before someone at the guild notices.", said Natsu a bit louder now to rouse his partner.

"Oh I thought that was just a bad dream. I guess this really is happening.", said Happy with disappointment laced into his voice.

"Sorry or burst your bubble c'mon Happy it's time to get up",said Natsu as he heaved himself off of his bed.

"Okay", was the small felines simple reply as he flew out of bed.

The two partners were now finally up at this ungodly hour. They decided to pack all of Natsu's things into a large duffel bag as it seemed more spacious than his iconic green backpack.

They packed the necessities such as Natsu's clothes , a few million jewels( I honestly think that he makes a good amount of jewel since he takes a lot of jobs and I don't see him spending much since property damage is deducted from his reward), and a few things from his memory board. This things included a book that Levy gave him , one of Gajeel's iron scales , a Natsu doll that Juvia made for him , the first mug in which he had his first drink with Cana , and a picture of him and Kinana that they took one Christmas.

That was the first time that Natsu actually had a conversation with the purplette. He had to admit that she was pretty fun when you get to know her. I guess it's true that the quiet ones are the wild ones. He remembers how Kinana got him to help her put the star atop the tree. That honor was settled in a battle Royale that the salamander won. He had a coup...a lot of broken bones courtesy of Erza, man did she want to win. Natsu distracted her with strawberry shortcake and gave her a quick peck on the check to turn the proud knight into a blushing schoolgirl. Boy did he pay for that the next morning she gave him a beating that he will never forget.

Memories like these are the ones that he cherished most. It was one of the reasons that he stuck around for so long. It was a matter of time until the bad outweighed the good. With a huff he finished his packing putting a couple of pots and other cookware into his bag.

He zipped up his bag hesitantly mauling over what he's gonna do now. He's going to need to find work elsewhere but where? As this thought entered his mind it was interrupted by the sound of Happy's lacrima ringing.

Natsu looked up and saw the small cat answer the incoming call. The voice on the other side sounded frantic and the look on Happy's face said it all. The usually smiling cat's face was a mix of joy, worry , apprehension, fear, and a face that screamed action.

The cat quickly hung up the phone and told his "father" four words that said it all: Carla, egg, Fairy Hills. And just like that the dynamic duo were going max speed to Wendy's room in Fairy Hills. Natsu made sure to keep his bag fairly close to him since it held his possessions.

Fairy Hills 5 minutes later

When the duo finally arrived Natsu quickly sniffed out Wendy's room and entered through the window with Happy right behind of him. There lying on the floor clutching the over sized egg in her sweaty palms was Carla. How an egg that size exited an animal that small Natsu didn't want to know. All that mattered is that it happened and that his grandchild was safe.

"CARLA ARE YOU OKAY!?", Happy all but shouted while descending to the ground next to his mate.

"No, Tom cat I am not fine. That egg just came out of me it was excruciatingly painful.", said Carla while panting.

"I'm so sorry Carla I was helping Natsu pack. I should've been here",said Happy with tears in his eyes.

"Where is Natsu going too?", asked a curious Carla.

This is where Natsu decided to speak up. "Carla I'm leaving the guild", said Natsu with a sigh. No matter how many times he's said it already the words felt so foreign.

"Does Wendy know?", asked a concerned Carla.

"No she doesn't", said Natsu shamefully.

"The only people who know are you and Happy.", Said Natsu while taking a glance at the clock on the wall.

"If you are leaving why keep it a secret? Wendy is going to be devastated you know?, asked Carla concerned for her young slayer companion.

"It probably will but I think it's better this way. I need to leave the guild and I don't think I'll be able to say no to Wendy if she asked me to stay.", replied Natsu with a stony tone to his voice.

Carla gave the fire dragon slayer a dirty look. "If you know that it's going to hurt Wendy then why are you going to leave?!," shouted Carl , not liking anything that might hurt her blue haired slayer.

"There it goes again.", said the fire breather in a fed up tone. "Why doesn't anyone care how I feel. It's always someone else this is exactly why I need to leave Carla", said Natsu resolutely.

This was new territory for the White Furred exceed. She hasn't once remembered the slayer show a higher cognitive response to anything. Knowing this she came to the conclusion that Natsu was under some spell , so she decided to play along and inform the guild later.

"I see then. When do you leave?", asked the snow toned exceed.

"Actually I was just about to leave before Happy and I got your call. So I think I'm going to take my leave.", said the slayer while sparing a glance at the clock and seeing that it was 8:00 am .With his curt reply Natsu went to reach for the door until he back pedaled and stared at the egg laying next to Carla.

"Before I leave, do you think that I can hold my grandchild for the first time?", asked the slayer gently not wanting to leave without holding the egg.

"What do you mean by your "grandchild" ?", relied Carla rudely.

This is when Happy decided to speak up. "Well since Natsu is my dad that makes this egg his grandchild since I'm the father.", said Happy sounding like it was the simplest thing in the world. Which in reality it was that simple.

"I suppose it would be unjust to let you leave without holding your grandchild.",said the small exceed with a serene smile.

"Thank you," said the slayer happily. The Son of Igneel hasn't had a genuine smile like this in too long. He can't wait for it to hatch. Natsu wasn't certain about most of what is to come for him but what he does know is that he's going to spoil this kitten rotten.

As Natsu glances up at the clock again he noticed that 10 minutes have passed. Man did time fly. Reluctantly Natsu put the egg down and decide to give his farewells.

"Happy", said Natsu in a hushed tone that could rival the most caring mothers. "I think it's time for me to be on my way.", added the slayer hesitantly.

As the words registered in the small feline's ears the his body language gave a clear indication of how he was feeling. From the blue exceeds drooping ears to his floppy unresponsive tail, and finally to the small tears adorning his blue furry face.

"Okay then Natsu I don't really know what to say". The exceed was at a lost for words really no one as influential as Natsu has ever left his life. Sure Lissana left for 2 years but that wasn't her choice at all and Happy didn't have the chance to say goodbye.

As a response Natsu walked from his spot on the windowsill across the small dorm and pulled his son , bestfriend, and partner into a warm embrace. "You don't really have to say anything Happy just know that I love you and that I'll always look out for you and your new family."

No words needed to be exchanged. At this point both slayer and exceed began to feel small tears stream down their faces. With one final squeeze the embrace was broken. The slayer slowly walked towards the window reluctant to leave but anxious to go. With a wave to Carla and one final glance of the egg in the room the slayer jumped out the open window.

3 minutes after the duo left to Fairy Hills

3 minutes after the slayer and exceed left their home in the woods. We can see two figures walking up to the slayers doorstep. These two figures were none other than Mirajane and Lissana Strauss(A/N I'm not gonna include a description because everyone has their Pre-Tenrou clothes). The reason for their sudden visit would be yesterday's events. After the mechanical dragon was destroyed the Strauss sisters wanted to ask their favorite slayer how he was feeling. Right when they were about to approach him yesterday the guild party began. As head waitress Mira had to prepare the drinks and needed Lissana's help. By the time that things settled down Natsu was gone and they were dead tired. So , they decided to visit the next morning. Oh how things would be different if they had asked yesterday.

When the duo arrived at the door Lissana rose her fist and knocked on the door. "Natsu are you here?", hollered Mira The two listened for any indication that they were heard but there was no noise in the house. "Natsu open up!", yelled Lissana. Still there was no movement in the home.

Lissana turned to her sister with a slight tilt of her head, "Hey Mira do you think that Natsu went to the guild early?"

"I don't know", shrugged the oldest Strauss. "Maybe he went out to do some errands with Happy.", was the maiden's reply. Both Strauss' were worried for the slayer but maybe they were overreacting and making a fuss for nothing. This thought crossed their minds but was quickly discarded by the nagging feeling that filled both of the sister's hearts. Mira decided to voice her worry,"Lissana I feel like things aren't going to be the same after today."

Lissana turned toward her sister and gave her a curt nod,"I feel the same way, I hope that it's not anything bad."

"Well we might as well head back to the guild, it should be busy in a bit. We can wait for Natsu there he never misses a day at the guild, unless he's on a job.", said the oldest Strauss with a sigh. With those final words the Strauss duo left the Fire Dragon Slayers home.

Back with Natsu

After the slayer bid farewell to his exceed partner he decided to make one final stop before he left. The slayer decided to take one last look of the town from atop of the iconic Magnolia Cardia Cathedral. The Cathedral was unusually packed for this time of day. From his perch on the roof of the Cardia Cathedral Natsu could see all of Magnolia, everything from the Fairy Tail guildhall to Happy's favorite fish stand. The weather was warm and the light breeze swayed the Fire Dragon Slayer's salmon hair. From atop his perch he could also hear the light hum of all the conversations going on around him.

While savoring the view and memories he has made in Magnolia Natsu decided to head north. With a numbness invading his body the slayer took one final look at his ex-home and decided to take off.

Natsu would travel North through Mt. Hokobe and just keep going in that general direction. His plan wasn't the most extravagant but hey it was something.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, yeah I know I'm late, I just couldn't get a way, to not make Natsu's farewell cliché. I amaze myself that shit came out of nowhere. Anyway I am sorry though because I wanted to update on time but I had trouble with Natsu's farewell. I have actually already started the next chapter and am really excited for it. I have to say thanks again for all of the support I have received. I have been tinkering with some ideas that I hope can make this story interesting. I am going to get out of all of this sappy stuff by maybe next chapter. I plan to put the guild finding out in the next chapter but I would like to ask for your opinions. Would you guys want me to put the guilds reaction to Natsu leaving next chapter or a later chapter? (Leave it in a review please). I always appreciate constructive criticism and would appreciate it if you guys can tell me what you like or didn't like about a chapter. It helps me improve my writing. So I think that's all for now. Onto the polls.

Poll results current:

Yukino - 10(in the harem)

Kagura - 9

Ultear - 9

Hisui - 8

Meredy - 7

Sayla - 7

Minerve - 6

Dimaria - 5

Jenny - 4

Sherry - 3

Aries - 2

Cana - 2

Juvia - 2

Kyouka - 1

As you guys can see Yukino made it in first by one vote. The polls are still very close. Now there are two more spots left (excluding the fourth spot). Remember guys whoever can guess how I will fix the age issue will be able to select which girl gets the 4th slot. (No males)(please take this serious don't give me like Asuka or something). So yeah leave a review favorite and follow if you want it's always a good confidence boost. Remember I won't abandon this story no matter what. By the way sorry for no bolds, underlines, or italics I'm doing this on mobile and my phone is being stupid. It's just that writing is harder then it looks. That's it for real this time CrAcKshipper8 setting sail...


End file.
